


Innuendo in Your End-o

by NanoSketch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Growing Up, Kinda, but still serious don't worry, jokie, peridot pov, summer time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoSketch/pseuds/NanoSketch
Summary: Senior year is finally over and Peridot has til the end of summer to figure out what she is doing with her life, confused and stressed, her friends try to make her summer unforgettable.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes! This a recreation of a crappy little thing I made Long ago in highschool reading it back now I realize all the cringy-ness that was in it. So I'm gonna start from scratch and give you the Fic you deserve.

_ “Peridot Garten” _

The voice boomed over the football field over the staticky intercom. I could hear the people around me cheering and clapping, but it was all muffled. My entire world around me felt like it was closing in as I walked towards the stage, something my peers around me did so fluently beforehand. Step by step my feet sank into the sod of the field and finally I had reached the stage. Principal Diamond gripped my hand like a vice with her “handshake” the words from her mouth only coming out as a garbled mess to my ears. I made my way back to my seat amongst the students, only to feel a blunt tap on my shoulder.

“Psst, hey psst” the graggly voice from behind asked me.

“What do you want Jasper?” I hissed at her letting all of my stress with my snarky tone.

“Did you see how fucking  _ snug _ Principal Diamond’s robe held onto her?  _ Day-um  _ she is still looking good for 45”

“Can we just graduate without you ogling over some girls tits?”

“You’re just pissed cause you ain't got no tits for me to ogle”

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up Jasper!”

I turned around in a huff focusing back on the ceremony. Jasper is always fucking horny somehow man and I don't see how it's even possible. No wonder she can keep a freaking girl

*

*

*

“Periiiiiiiii”

“....”

“Perrrrriiiiiiiiiii”

“Can I have a ride? My uh truck is broke n shit”

“Fine Jasper, get in, but you Better not leave your trash in my car again.”

We got in my car in a rush to avoid the flood of Beach City Highschool’s population. Even though I may hate the big brute, Jasper has always been there for me through school, especially with my mom always being gone on trips, her home is practically mine as well with all the time I spend there.

“So, whatcha gonna do now smarty-pants?” Jasper said ripping open a bag of flaming hot cheetos.

“Well I uh, I don't know really. My mother made sure I got into ECU basically setting up my whole life to follow after hers, but there is still a ton of things I need to like housing and--”

“I shmeant thish smummer dingus” Jasper chorted, mouth full of food.

“Oh I uhm, probably gonna play games all day”

“You're serioush?”

“Well what are you gonna do?”

“Ima fuchs, Gonna run a train on erry gurl in Beach city,”

“You're joking right??”

“Nah, firsht things firsht youuuuu” she snuck her cheeto dust covered hands onto my thigh, to which I slammed on my breaks causing her to gag on the seat belt that kept her from clocking her head on my dash.

“Nice try”

_ cough  _ “You called my bluff.”

*

*

*

**Birdy**

Hi Peri~

Hai pearl whats up?

Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair  with me and my cousin Lapis?

who?

She is going to ECU with me this fall so she moved in  for the summer.

where she from?

Why she is from Keystone! Give her a good greeting! Please!!

sure thing pearl

And please wear clean clothes.

what? of course i will

And bathe, I know how you smell sometimes.

I DONT SMELL!

We were lab partners Peri, you smell.

*

*

*

_ Sniff Sniff _ I guess I could use a shower huh. Well might as well hop in before they get here.

I started to run the hot water in the shower and began to strip as I waited for it to reach the perfect temperature. When I was fully undressed I analyzed my reflection in the mirror. My pale skin looked brighter than ever from the white light of the bathroom. 

“I'm not  _ that _ flat” I say to myself, remembering Jasper’s comment from the ceremony. I give my breasts a light squeeze. “But they're still pretty small” My mother always  _ did  _ want me to A’s though, but not in this sense though.

Stepping into the shower the hot water slid across my skin soaking me in relaxation. Time get like as it was standing still as I let the warm water and soap cleanse my body.

“Peri! I'm here!”

_ This shower isn't relaxing enough.  _ My heart sank as I heard Pearl’s voice, scrambling, I shut the water off and hopped out, looking desperately for a towel.

“I'm drying off!” I yelled as I vigorously rubbed the towel across my body. Sadly, as I slunk out the bathroom towards my room I locked eyes with Pearl and her cousin. 

“L-lapis was it?” I stammered clinging onto my towel for dear life.

“Yeah it's Lapis, and you're nude” she snorted as she laughed, I had to recover this, first impressions mean everything right?

“No i'm Peridot” and with that it was dead silent between the three of us, personally, I think Pearl was holding back the biggest laugh she ever had in her life.

Slowly stepping backwards I got into my room. I quickly threw on some black shorts and a forest green tank top. Stepping out of my room I searched for the pair of home invaders and found them outside. 

“Why hello there Peri! glad to see you, clothed this time. Not even 5 minutes and you're exposing yourself to my cousin how sad of you to-”

“Look you ran the risk of it when you barged into my home, better me than Jasper right?”

“Who’s uh Jasper?” Lapis asked looking towards a beet red Pearl.

“NOBODY, no uh letsuh get in my car and go to this fair!” She said as she hurried in the front seat, with Lapis getting in the back of the car.

“Cmon nakey! let's go!!” Lapis yelled towards me.

“I do not approve of that nickname!” I huffed getting in the back with her.


	2. Fair weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up a basic plot outline between the first and this, I'm not that skilled of a writer, i'm not a dungeon master i'm a player haha, but I hope you guys like this.

“Sooo how long is this ride gonna take?” Lapis spouted, right after she buckled up beside me in the back seat.

“It shouldn’t be long at all so calm yourself, I’m sure you’ll love the fair Beach City is all the rage during the summer” Pearl snooted towards her cousin. “Besides you were the one who wanted to come here,”

“Wait so you are telling me that you thought  _ here _ was a good place to spend the summer? Lapis what is wrong with you hahahah” I snarked with laughter. After all, Beach City is always so drab, sure we have tourists but all we have is our silly boardwalk. Where else is Pear gonna show off? The hill? The neighborhoods? Her collection of sex toys?

“Shut up nakey, Pearl alwayyss comes to my place during the summer besides I'm gonna be living here after all you dolt” Lapis huffed and looked forward.  _ Shit _ I forgot all about her going to ECU with me and Pearl. Should I try to be nice? Eh, maybe.

I squirmed in my seat while some Post Malone played on Pearl’s radio.  _ Cmon Peridot think of something. _ “So uhm, Lapis, what uh made you want to go to ECU?”.

“Well obviously it's because it's the best school in the north east, but honestly I want to try and do some athletics there, what about you?”

_ SHIT I didn't expect her to ask me! What do I say? Uhhhh _ “Well I wanted an engineering degree and my mother has High expectations for me so she forced me pretty much, and also I heard you can get easy weed” After I finished Lapis let out a little snort to my comment, and I have to say that was cute as hell.

* * *

After a bit more of driving we finally reached the fair, the lifeblood of Beach City keeping it from economic collapse like Ocean Town. The fair in itself is pretty neat it has a couple rides and arcades, but my favorite thing is the food here, fried and heavenly.

“Ah shit, I need to get some change for this meter, do you want to take Lapis in and show her around?”

“Sure that sounds gucchi, what do you say Lapis?” 

“Sure that sounds good to me, where do you wanna go first?”

_ Food, I need me some food.  _ Grabbing Lapis’ wrist to guide her I ran the the funnel cake stand at an olympic pace pushing every snot nosed brat out of the way. 

“Hey hey hey! What can I get you guys- Oh hey Perididdle!” The cashier said to me and Lapis, it was Ruby a person I grew up with, albeit a grade behind, she was pretty dang neat.

“Wassup boobie! can you hook me up with dos funnelcakes” 

“Of course! So who is this with you? You finally link up with some one? Wink Wink” Ruby said while making a grandeur of giant winks. As she said it I shot red, to be fair I still was holding her wrist as I ordered, but Lapis and I would-

“Never in a million years, I’m Pearl’s cousin Lapis, nice to meet you,” Ouch that hurt bad, but why am I hurt? I’m so confused. Shortly, much like Ruby, we got our funnelcakes.

“Cmon Nakey, let's go eat these by the shore” Listening to her, we made our way to the edge of the board walk and sat down, the wind was wisping through her hair as she made a little mess with every bite of the treat. This was such a great moment to capture in my mind-

“Hey Peridot? Are you okay you're kinda staring.”

“Oh I'm perfectly okay yeah sorry, you just gotta little sugar on your face”

**_Well, shit_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not a good writer at all I'm very sorry, I just hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to suggest anything or critique. love yall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to critique me in any way you see fit! Be nice or mean! whatever will help this fix become great! I'm sorry this was kinda bland, but I needed to set up the main characters and their connections, I also answer any questions when I upload the next chapter.


End file.
